Winter Cabin
by Yurilover89
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls go to a cabin to spend the winter together, and things will warm up for more reasons than one. Rated M for language, nudity, lemon and Yuri.


Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup have just got done packing their respective suitcases. Each of them were wearing sweaters made of wool, Blossom in pink, Bubbles in blue with snow flakes, and Buttercup in green. They also had different boots on. Blossom's was brown that was trimmed in fur of slightly the same color. Bubbles wore the same kind of boots, only they were white, and Buttercup wore black boots that had straps on them.

"Okay, we're all set to go, Professor!" Blossom called out.

Professor Utonium walked in to see that the girls were all packed and ready to leave. "Excellent! Now girls, I know that you're all about eighteen years old and that you have super powers, there for you can take care of yourselves, but as your father, I must be assured that my girls will get along fine and not get cabin fever."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. She hated how much of a worried-wart the Professor can be. He hasn't changed much since they were first created. "We're not gonna sit in the cabin all throughout the whole winter, Professor! We're just gonna toss snowballs at each other, and go skiing, and maybe go look for some souvenirs to bring back from the mountains, and stuff."

"And besides, Professor. We were born with super powers!" Blossom reminded. "So there's little chance that we'll get any frostbites, even if we wander the snow in the nude."

Though understandably uncomfortable of the last bit Blossom just said, the Professor acknowledged that it was a good point. "Yes, I know that your bodies can withstand the coldest temperatures compared to the normal human body, but don't be getting any ideas, girls!"

Bubbles giggled, like she usually dose, and assured "No need to worry, Professor! We'll bundle up with extra blankets and cuddle each other in order to stay toasty." Bubbles winked at her sisters right when she said toasty in which made both Blossom and Buttercup chuckle.

The Professor nodded his head in approval as he said "Alright, that at least gives me a sense of relief." The girls then put on some coats that each had their colors. Blossom's had white trimmings around the wrists and hood. Bubbles' also had white trimmings, only she had a frilly light blue skirt around the bottom edges. Buttercup's was more of a jacket with cotton on the inside and waterproof fabric outside. The Professor looked at the girls with a delighted smile. "All three of you look fantastic!"

"Thanks, Professor!" Blossom thanked as she and her sisters grabbed their suitcases.

"Bye, Professor!" The girls said in union.

They then flew out the window in a flash as the Professor stuck half his body out the window and called out " Bye, girls! Have a good time!"

While they were flying, Buttercup pumped a fist with anticipation and said "Aw yeah! We're finally going on a winter vacation of our own! This is gonna be the best, I can feel it from my tits to my hips!"

Bubbles giggled with excitment as she exclaimed "I'm also super duper excited! We're staying at a cabin by ourselves, with no one to bother us!"

Blossom held her free hand next to her face as she said gleefully "Oh, I'm just as excited as you are, girls!" She then looked a bit sad. "If only the boys could've joined us."

Buttercup made a bummed pout and crossed her arms, saying "Yeah, if only Mojo didn't decide to take them on a vacation of their own. I swear, that monkey doesn't want us to spend time with his sons at all!"

Bubbles also felt let down of not being able to spend the whole winter with their boyfriends. "I know what you mean. Just because Mojo created them it doesn't mean that he runs their lives, or anything." She then put her smile back. "But, we've still got each other during our vacation! And that's all that matters, right girls?"

Blossom and Buttercup looked at Bubbles with unsure faces, but then they looked at each other and formed smiles. "You know what? Bubbles is right!" Said Buttercup.

"Yeah, at least we can have some privacy together as sisters, and a whole month of not having to go by the Professor's ground rules." Said Blossom.

"Hell yeah! We can do whatever we want!" Said Buttercup. "We can even go streaking naked!"

Blossom shrugged at the idea and said "Well, yes we could do that..."

"Both outside and in!" Bubbles added, interrupting her older sister.

Blossom rubbed her forehead as she said "Girls, I know that we have the cabin to ourselves, but we shouldn't get carried away with it and become nudists."

"What's wrong with being a nudist?" Bubbles asked, tilting her head, causing Blossom to be stupefied and annoyed by her question.

"Seriously? Do you have no sense of modesty what so ever, Bubbles?" Blossom responded.

"There's nothing wrong with being naked in front of your sisters, Blossom." Bubbles claimed.

"Bubbles has a point there, sis!" Buttercup commented. "All three of us have tits and pussies, so what's the big deal?"

"Why are we even discussing this right now...?" Blossom wondered in annoyance.

After flying many miles at high speed for perhaps about three minutes or so, the girls made it to the mountains which was covered in pure white snow. They slowed down to survey the forest area in hopes of finding the cabin somewhere in the sea of trees and snow. "It's gotta be around here somewhere." Said Blossom with a hand over her brow.

They scanned the area until Bubbles called out "I see it! Over there!" She pointed at a cabin that was built with oak and stood twenty feet tall, had large rectangular windows and a slanted roof. It allso had a stone built chimney, a porch that reached from the front to the right side of the cabin, with a built in jacuzzi.

"Well it's about time! I was afraid that we were gonna freez our tits off!" Said Buttercup as they flew to the cabin and landed on the porch. "You got the key, right, Blossom?"

Blossom reached into the pocket of her jacket and showed it to her sisters. "I sure do!" Blossom then unlocked the door and walked right inside. "Wow, look at this place!"

The girls were in awe as they were greeted by a spacious living room with a comfy blue couch with pillows, and a sofa chair on each side of the couch facing the stone build fire place with a coffee table at the center that had glass I'm the middle. The chimney was of course made of stone with moose antlers and a flatscreen television mounted high above it. Behind the couch laid a rug that covered half the floor and was beautifully decorated with a forest scenery, with the Aurora Borealis in the starry night sky. There were log beams above the ceiling with a chandelier made of iron with it's lights kept within glass hexagon prisms. Across the room was a small kitchen and dinning room. There were also landscape paintings, brown curtains and an antique grandfather clock to add to the atmosphere.

The girls dropped their suitcases as Bubbles said in amazement "Oh my gosh...! This place looks amazing!"

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Said Buttercup, equally in awe. "We even got an awesome view of the winter-wonder-land." The girls unzipped their jackets and took them off. Blossom hung it on a wooden rack while Bubbles and Buttercup dropped theirs on the floor. Buttercup flew straight above the couch and plopped on it, back first with hands behind her head and legs crossed. "Ahh yeah... This feels so nice."

Bubbles looked out the slidedoor window on their left and said "This place even has a jacuzzi, too! The boys would've loved this!"

"Not to mention the fireplace makes for a romantic scene while we keep warm." Said Blossom, admiring the details up close. She then noticed that her sisters were staring at her. Buttercup and Bubbles both snickered at their older sister with a raised eye brow, which caused the redhead to feel embarrassed. "Wh-Which we would've love to share with our boyfriends, I mean!"

"Sure that's what you mean." Both Buttercup and Bubbles said sarcastically in union.

Blossom then decided to change the subject by saying "Hey, let's check how the bedroom looks!" Blossom then walked to a door and opened it, only to find that she was greets to a completely different room.

"Um, Blossom? That's the bathroom." Said Buttercup as Bubbles let out a short giggle.

"Uh... Whoops. Wrong door." Said Blossom, even more embarrassed than she was earlier.

Bubbles then assured "It's okay! We can still see what the bathroom looks like!" So the girls took a quick examination of the room's interior. The bathroom was similar to the foyer, a bit narrow with a Sino that had a ceramic counter and a gray faucet that had two handles, each standing on one side. The mirror above the sink was oval shaped which covered nearly the whole upper part of the wall. And the cabinets were made from oak with wooden knobs. There was also a ceramic toilet. The floor had a fluffy white carpet in front of the sink. There was a doorless archway which lead to a spacious shower that had a glass screen with and white tiles with an iron shower head and handle, and it also had a fluffy white towel in front of it.

"Wow! This bathroom is awesome!" Said Buttercup. "Just look at how massive that mirror is!"

"Yeah, and look at the shower! It's pretty spacious, as if at least three people can fit in it." Bubbles pointed out. "Which means we don't have to take turns to take a shower! Yay!"

Blossom then shrugged and said "It is pretty neat, I guess." Her sisters looked at their sister with confused expressions on their faces.

"It's neat? Is that all you gotta say, Blossom?" Said Buttercup.

"What?" Blossom asked with a shrug.

"How can you say it only looks neat?" Buttercup questioned.

"I would think it's more than just neat, if I were you, Blossom." Bubbles added.

Blossom made an annoyed grunt as she said "Okay, okay! It's outstanding! It's beautiful, and it gives off luxurious feel to it! Happy?"

Buttercup held her hands up in reaction to Blossom's frustrated out burst. "Alright, alright! Calm your tits, sis! Sheesh! We were only teasing. Nothing to get all riled up about."

Blossom breathed in and out to gain her composure. "Alright, sorry."

"Well, let's check out the bedroom, as originally intended!" Bubbles exclaimed in a teasing manner which made Blossom roll her eyes. The girls went to the other door across the way to see what's behind it. "Oh my god! This looks so beautiful, just like the rest of the cabin!"

"Yeah, it does." Said Blossom. On The left, the room had a queen size bed that had flat wide pillows, large comfy blankets, and log like legs. There was a trunk and a rug in front of the bed with stands beside it, one on each side. Hanging from above was a ceiling fan that had wooden blades and a ceramic cover for the light bulbs. The stands each had a lamp on them. On the other side of the room was a dresser with a large mirror. The last thing to note was a slide door at the end of the room that leads to a balcony that gives a view of the woods.

"We get a nice view of the trees every morning, and the bed is big enough for the three of us." Blossom added.

"That means we get to sleep together like back home. Yuppie!" Bubbles cheered with a jump.

Buttercup leaped on to the bed and let out a relaxed sigh with hands behind her head and ankles crossed. "Aww yeah...! We've definitely found a patch of heaven, girls." She commented as she turned to her side with a hand rubbing an empty space on the bed and gave her sisters a alluring smile complete with bedroom eyes as to tempt them. "This pretty much gives us some crazy ideas, doesn't it?"

Bubbles giggled and placed her hands on Blossom's shoulders as she said "It sure does, Buttercup. Right, Blossom?"

Blossom blushed in a flustered manner as she stated "How about we just settle in before we do anything else, girls?"

Buttercup made a groan as she lazily got of the bed and said "Fine..! If we have to."

Bubbles made a sad frown as she acknowledged "Oh, okay. I guess we should put our stuff away, first."

And the girls started to unpack their stuff, including their pants, sweaters, stockings, bra and panties, as well as toothbrushes, toothpaste, towels, shampoo, soap, perfume, medicine, and snacks. Blossom had books in her suitcase while Bubbles had fashion and kiddie magazines and Buttercup had comic books, manga, and videogames.

The girls put their clothes away in the dresser drawers and the medicine, toothbrush and toothpaste in the bathroom drawers and shower utensils in the shower. They then placed their favorite stuff in the trunk of the bedroom.

Once their suitcases were empty and everything was put away, Blossom dusted her hands and exclaimed "That ought to do it! Good job, girls!"

Bubbles then embraced Blossom from behind, much to her surprise. Bubbles had her hands pull her by the stomach as she said "So, now that we've settled in, how's about we relax and have some fun?"

Blossom knew exactly what Bubbles was suggesting, so she plays dumb and said "You mean like shopping." She was hoping that suggesting one of Bubbles' favorite activities would make her forget any sensual ideas she had in mind.

Though disappointed, Bubbles looked up and poked her chin in thought before saying "Okey-dokey! We can go shopping."

Buttercup then retorted, saying "No way! I wanna go snowboarding! I want some winter action, Blossom! I'm surprised that you don't wanna go to some museum, or library, or some place boring."

Even though she was clearly offended, Blossom made an evil smirk before saying with a regular smile "That's actually not a bad idea, Buttercup! Let's go to a library, first!"

Buttercup dropped her jaw in disbelief as she exclaimed "Y-You sneaky, smartass broad! You knew damn well that I was only kidding!"

Blossom brushed off Buttercup's remark and said "Well, I feel a bit exhausted from finding this place and unpacking, so we'll stick around her for about, twenty minutes or so before we do anything else."

Bubbles then thought aloud "Well, if we're gonna wait twenty minutes, then how about a soak in the jacuzzi, or a walk in the forest." Bubbles then made an alluring smile at her sisters. "Or we could do something else for fun."

Blossom realized that they were back to square one, so she calmly declined, saying "Listen, Bubbles, I know what you're suggesting here. And I know that because this place is romantic that you want to take it up a notch, even if the boys aren't here."

Bubbles shrugged and asked "So, what's wrong with sisters doing romantic things together? It's all the rage these days."

Buttercup also shrugged and said "She's got a point there, Blossom. Guys do like a little bit of girl on girl action."

Blossom groaned in frustration. "Look, girls as much as I... Uh, I-I mean, I'd like... Err, what I mean is..." Blossom began to stammer, realizing that she was cornering herself with nearly the slip of the tongue.

Thankfully for her, Buttercup said "We get it, Blossom. If you're not so positive about it, we'll understand." She then surprised Blossom with a kiss on the lips. Blossom's heart began to race in the kiss and she didn't know how to respond at first, but she soon decided to not reject it and kissed Buttercup back before they pulled away. "But think about it, okay."

Blossom only nodded her head as she calmly walked to the door, saying "S-Sure." She then walked outside, closing the door behind her and began walking into the woods, disappearing into the snowy fog, leaving her sisters in thought of her.

* * *

I know I do a lot of Yuri stories involving the Powerpuff Girls, but hey, when it comes to the Powerpuff Girls, there are many possibilities. Anyway, after finishing this chapter, I'm going to work on a new chapter on my Kingdom Hearts story, then I might update my Fire Emblem story as well.


End file.
